Someone I See
by SolirishDikara
Summary: Kala takdir suatu masa tak sengaja berbenturan, menunggu sang penjaga takdir memilih pada hati yang mana ia berlabuh. perjalanan di mulai, cinta dan kerinduan, bimbang dan rasa lelah yang berulang kali saling menghampiri jiwa sang pemilih takdir. Pun dengan penantian pemilik jiwa Crystal Cahaya. Ataukah sang perindu dengan jiwa sekelam malam yang jatuh bangun mencintainya.


Dreams

 **CHAPTER : ONE**

 **Title: Someone I See**

 **Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix**

 **By: Solirish**

Hinata Hyuuga

And

Noctis Lucis Caelum

Another Pair: -Prompto Urgentum

-Ignis Scientia

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Lunafreya Nox Flueret

-Ravus Nox Flueret

-Nyx Ulrix

-Ino Yamanaka

-Ooc

Traank!

Brakkk!

Crashh!

Suara tersebut masih terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Entah apa yang para boneka kugutsu itu inginkan. Tapi yang ia tau dirinyalah incaran mereka

Bukan pertama kali. Melainkan entah yang keberapa kali mereka berusaha mengepungnya. Dan ia bukan tipe Ninja ataupun Kunoichi yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Terutama ketika perang Dunia Ninja IV menewaskan saudara sepupunya meninggalkan luka yang tak pernah kering ia rasakan.

Karna itulah tanpa rekan sesame Ninja Konoha ia tetap menjalankan misi yang di berikan Nanadaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Mengantarkan surat perjanjian damai antar Negara Elemental yang akhir-akhir ini santer di landa komflik berkepanjangan.

Hinata masih bersembunyi di balik pohon. Byakugannya aktif tanpa kenal lelah. Berusaha mencari celah menyerang lawan tepat pada titik lemah. Jarum Chakra sangat berguna dalam sekali serang pada titik tersebut mengingat mereka bukanlah lawan seimbang. Hinata manusia yang kenal lelah, dan ini melewati empat jam setelah Kugutsu pertama melancarkan serangan padanya.

Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Kimono tanpa lengan dengan garis vertical yang ia kenakan bahkan telah basah oleh cairan berbau menyengat berwarna merah di bagian punggungnya. Pipinya yang seputih porselen tak lagi sechubby kala ia remaja pun tak luput dari goresan. Sekitar lukanya membiru menandakan racun pada senjata lawan bereaksi detik demi detik.

`Tak ada cara lain, hanya jutsu itu yang dapat kugunakan`

Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak tadi ia mengintai dari atas punggung Kuchiyosenya. Ia mengenal jelas chakra gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Chakra itu bahkan ia kenali sejak ia masih berusia belia. Sialan! Belum ada celah sedikitpun.

Namun, secara spontan ia menyeringai.

Tangannya dengan cepat merapal Handseal yang bahkan ia hafal di luar kepala dan segera memerintahkan Rajawali yang ia tunggangi untuk menukik kebawah.

 **Someone I See**

Hinata menarik nafas dalam –dalam.

"Yin, Tsukuyomi No Jutsu!"

Sementara itu …

"Yang, Tsukuyomi No Jutsu!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, jutsu berlainan warna jiwa itu saling menghantam. Berbenturan satu sama lainnya. Sama seperti mereka, Yin sang Hitam tertarik akan dunia putih seorang gadis reinkarnasi Byakugan Hime yang memiliki jiwa seputih salju sekaligus sang terpilih dari dunia Pangeran Cahaya. Sang Yang, jiwa putih yang terbelah pada dua dimensi memilih takdirnya akan dua pemuda dengan kehidupan jauh berbeda pula. Putih yang terlalu kuat, tak terkendali oleh siapapun. Saat itulah reinkarnasi Dewi Myn mulai terungkap, perjanjian masalalu sepasang persahabatan antar tangan dua Dewi yang di hormati dari dunia mereka masing- masing.

 **Someone I See**

Deg`

Ia terbangun, matanya mengerjap bingung untuk sebentar, kemudian benar –benar terbuka.

"Kau baik- baik saja Noct?" suara di sampingnya menyentak lamunanya.

"Um, yah. Tentu saja glad" jawabnya dengan suara serak seksi khas bangun tidur yang percayalah, mampu membuat gadis manapun menjerit histeris. Apalagi dengan mata sebiru kobaran api yang sayu tanpa daya?

Ignis yang sedang menyetir melihat melalui spion depan atas. Prompto? Jangan tanyakan si pirang itu. Pemuda itu sedang mengelem bibirnya. Tidak sudi berbicara dengan siapapun sambil melihat apapun yang ada di luar sana.

Ignis hanya menghela nafas.

' Mungkin aku keterlaluan ' batinnya.

Hening. Hanya itu situasi yang Noctis rasakan sekarang. Jadi ia hanya diam seperti biasanya sambil menatap awan yang bergerak membentuk gumpalan tanpa henti di atas sana, tanpa terhalangi atap mobil.

"SYUUUTTTT!"

Suara hempasan tembakan terdengar kala Noctis memasuki Ibukota Lucis, Attlisea

Bukan seperti tembakan biasanya ataupun kembang api besar –besaran. Melainkan seperti jatuhnya bom atom, yang tentu saja membuat siapapun panic mengingat hari ini merupakan pernikahan Pewaris Tunggal Tahta Lucis dengan Putri Tenebrae. Lunafreya Nox Flueret.

Namun Insomnia dan Atlisea merupakan wilayah teraman kerajaan Lucis yang di bentengi pelindung Crystal Myn. Lalu bagaimana kekacauan itu dapat terjadi terutama penyerangan di lakukan dari udara?

 **Someone I See**

Seluruh penduduk menatap ke atas langit. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi setelah suara yang memekakkan telinga tersebut.

Namun langit membentuk bulatan lubang. Serupa dengan portal. Kemudian cahaya diiringi angin sejut yang bergerak lembut mengiringi kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang bertebaran di udara.

Kelopak tersebut menggulung sesuatu yang semakin Nampak kala sinar di langit juga semakin redup.

 **Someone I See**

"Yang Mulia, mobil putri Lunafreya telah sampai di halaman Istana"

Nyx Ulric menyanggah tubuh tegapnya yang bersujud di hadapan Regis lucis Caelum. Menjalankan titah menjauhkan Lunafreya dari Kota Tenebrae demi menghindari jebakan Niflheim yang sejak lama di curigai oleh sang Raja sendiri dengan kedok perjanjian pernikahan Putri Bungsu Tenebrae. Namun, bagaimana dengan Noctis?

Nyx yakin sahabat sang pangeran sendiri pun memiliki rencana menjauhkan sang pangeran dari Kota itu.

Prompto melompat turun dari mobil tanpa membuka pintu. Dengan tergesa ia menerobos kerumunan orang –orang yang mengerubungi benda jatuh tersebut. Berusaha menyingkap kerumunan, Prompto menahan nafas kala seseorang di antara mereka membalik sesosok tubuh tersebut.

Seorang gadis dengan luka yang tak dapat di katakan ringan tengah tergolek sekarat di sana.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit!" teriakan Noctis menyentaknya.

Seolah tersihir, Gladiolus yang tadinya pun hanya melihat di sebelah Prompto segera bergegas. Tubuh besarnya yang lebih tingggi di banding kawan –kawannya memudahkan pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh sang gadis tak di kenal.

Berlarian panik. Ignis segera masuk kursi kemudi, Prompto di kursi sebelah Ignis. Dan di jok belakang ada Gladiolus yang memangku kepala si gadis dan Noctis yang sibuk dengan ponsel gelapnya menghubungi entah siapa.

Mobil tersebut dengan mudah membelah kerumunan pengingat siapa yang menumpangi mobil tersebut.

Ignis berusaha secepat mungkin melajukan mobil yang ia kemudikan, ikut panic walau sebenarnya ia bukan tipe seperti itu. Namun melihat wajah sang Pangeran yang beguitu murka dan khawatir ia ikut merasa khawatir.

Tunggu! Sepertinya satu pertanyaan terlewatkan …

Sejak kapan pangeran Lucis tersebut mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis?

 **To Be Continue …**


End file.
